The Dan L Duncan Cancer Center strongly supports the development of investigator-initiated early phase clinical trials. Fifteen investigator-initiated clinical trials that did not initially have external support have been implemented during the last 3 years and an additional 10 are in the final stages of development. The Protocol-Specific Research Support (PSRS) program provides funding for regulatory and research coordinator support for the coordination and implementation of such novel clinical trials initiated by DLDCC investigators. PSRS resources are specifically targeted to high-priority investigator-initiated phase 1 and feasibility trials judged to be of high merit at the time of scientific review by the PRMS executive committee Criteria for support include innovation and the presence of correlative science studies performed in collaboration with DLDCC basic or translational scientists or that utilized DLDCC shared resources. The senior clinical cancer center leadership has identified support of young investigators as a priority and is also focusing on increasing the diversity of cancer center clinical investigators. Consequently, 3 of the 4 studies supported at present are led by young investigators, 4 of the investigators are minorities and all studies have associated correlative studies. Metrics for evaluation of the protocol specific support program include subsequent receipt of peer-reviewed funding and completion and publication of the study. The PSRS program is evaluated by both the Executive Committee and the External Advisory Board. A goal in the next 3 years is to support investigator-initiated studies that emanate from the developing programs or areas that are of high priority to develop within the DLDCC.